Ashiva Tabris
"Ashiva has endured many things in her life, but she never let it get the best of her. That's what made her so strong. She faces her challenges with such bravery, and that is one of the reasons why I love her. She truly is a Lionheart." ''- Leliana, in reminiscing of her love (Dragon Age: Inquisition) Ser Ashiva (pronounced Ah-SHE-va; "Ashi" to her closest friends) Ra'emel, Warden-Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens, Hero of Ferelden, Slayer of the Archdemon, and Lady Lionheart (a nickname given to her by Leliana and later became a title bestowed upon her by King Alistair), is as complex as she is simple. Her life has seen many struggles, failures, and successes, beginning with her life in the Denerim Alienage, becoming a Grey Warden, falling in love with Leliana, and many more. Overview '''Physical Appearance' Having lived in in an Alienage most of her life, Ashiva had a rather wiry frame due to being malnourished. Once she was recruited into the Grey Wardens, however, she gradually gained some muscle mass and filled out a bit more, developing a nice, lean and muscled body while fighting the Fifth Blight. Like many elves, Ashiva is short and appears younger than she looks. Her face is long and a bit on the thin side, but her best features are her warm brown eyes (considered the most expressive part of her entire facial features by many). During the Battle of Ostegar, she narrowly escaped a brush with death by Ogre when it slashed her torso, leaving a scar from the left side (about mid rib-range) down to the right side of her stomach (above her hip bone). Personality In her youth, Ashiva was very brash and had a fierce temper, taking after her mother. She was never afraid of speaking out on the injustices against her people, fighting to protect what little they had, sometimes resorting to methods that many in the Alienage were too afraid to do themselves, or were unable to, for fear of punishment by Templar or the Denerim guardsmen (or worse, the arl himself; King Cailen never involved himself in the affairs of the elves). She developed a strong prejudice against humans due to their treatment of her and other elves, fiercely hating them while remaining extremely cautious and guarded. She grew out of this over time, but still holds humans, especially those in power, accountable for their actions. Ashiva has grown to be more level-headed and practical over time. Her time as a Grey Warden has exposed her to many different places, peoples, and cultures, though perhaps one of her greatest influences in terms of leadership would have to be Duncan (to which she admits reluctantly, but has since embraced). She's a very private person, sharing intimate details about her personal life only with her closest friends, and is generally more relaxed around those she trusts. Her vulnerabilities sometimes get the better of her and she'll often withdraw to be alone. 'Talents and Skills' Here's what Your OC is good at, jabroni. Doesn't have to just include killing things, though let's be real, it probably includes killing things. Biography History Ashiva grew up in Denerim's Alienage, and like many of her City Elf kin, she struggled to survive. In her youth, her father disappeared from her life, leaving her and her mother, Adaia, to believe that he had left them. Like her mother, Ashiva spoke out against injustices against her people, doing whatever she could to protect others from oppression. Her mother taught her swordsmanship in secret, ensuring that she be able to protect herself if the worst were ever to happen. She also spent a lot of time with her cousin, Shianni, and they grew to be very close. The two were often the troublemakers of the whole Alienage, being the most outspoken, risking their own safety to ensure their people were protected. When her mother was wrongfully arrested and sent to the arl of Denerim's dungeons, Ashiva's became even more resentful towards humans, especially Templar. She was never fond of the guards, or even nobility, pushing her and her people around like they were animals. Her feelings towards humans became solidified even further when her mother was brutally murdered by the arl's son and his brutish friends when Ashiva was 18 years of age. That year would have been the year she would have been married off to a City Elf man in a neighboring Alienage, however, Valendrian allowed her time to mourn the loss of her mother. It would be 2 more years before Ashiva would enact justice upon those who took her mother's life. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Alistair: Morrigan: Leliana: Sten: Vigilant: Oghren: Zevran: Wynne: Shale: ''' '''Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo